Creepypasta of the Month!
' ' Getting the vote in! Howdy folks, residential psycopath Sir Areis Lionheart here bringing to you a special sort of topic. As we near the end of February 2013, and the wiki is growing more and more every day, I decided that perhaps we should bring in some creepypastas for a new program I would like to initiate. Team SOG's Creepypasta of the Month! Rewards for the title will be: ~Story & Author Profile link on the Home Page for the following month. ~A shiny new special category . In the comments below, please type out your option for the creepypasta of the month, no pasta will be excluded (unless it is a clear and blatent trollpasta)! So, without further ado, write out your favorite pasta in THIS format... (I will be using OBSIDIAN Black as an example) ~Name: Pokemon OBSIDIAN Black ~Author: Sir Areis Lionheart ~Reason: ''A good story. (This is an example, add your own reason! :D) '~User Requesting: Sir Areis Lionheart (Your own name will go here). '''Clarification: ''The name of the pasta must be presented as a link to that pasta. The name of the author and user requesting do not need to be, but it is highly encouraged.'' Disclaimer: Please do not actually request your own creepypastas! If everyone were to request their own story, then it would be nigh on impossible to come up with a single clear answer. It is done here solely for the sake of an example. Also: ONE (1) Vote per person! By the way don't forget to cast your vote for Creepypast of the Year here. ' 'THE RULES, FOLLOW THEM 1) The creepypasta must ''be posted on the SomeOrdinaryGamers wiki. Nominations for creepypasta from other sites will ''not be eligible. 2) Authors cannot nominate stories that they have submitted, whether they migrated the story from another site, or they wrote the story themselves. The goal of the creepypasta of the month is to showcase people's favourite stories on the site. It is not a platform for shameless self-promotion. 3) Wikia contributors (non-members) and members with less than 20 total quality posts (not including CPOTM votes) will NOT have their votes counted, as there have been issues with people trying to artificially inflate vote counts and self-nominate in the past. Even if "This is my account, I just can't log in!" is your excuse, it will still not be counted. We're sorry for this, but if you care enough to vote, you should also be invested in the site enough to make and use an account, it's quick, painless, free, and keeps everyone from seeing your IP address. 4) If a comment is in the incorrect format, it won't count. All votes MUST be made in the format displayed up above to be accepted. That way, we can be sure that everyone has read and understood the rules before voting. 5) If the creepypasta that you wish to vote for has already been nominated by another member, reply to the original nomination with your vote. Your vote must be a reply to the original nomination, and it must be in the correct format in order for it to be counted. 6) You may vote for one pasta, and ONE PASTA ONLY. Once you have voted, your vote is cast. You may not vote for multiple entries in the same vote. If you do not follow this rule, either only your original vote will be counted, or none will, at an admin's discretion. 7) ENOUGH SUGGESTING TROLLPASTAS AND/OR JOKE PASTAS. I understand that this is a democracy, and as such, technically *every* creepypasta has an equal right to win, but c'mon! When you post obvious trollpastas and joke pastas...seriously? C'mon guys! This isn't the place for slapstick humor, and all we're doing is tormenting Mutahar by giving him constant crappypastas to read. 8) Do not vote for pastas that are not made by SOG members, or even not on this wiki at all. Mutahar has told me that he'd rather see a creepypasta made by somebody here than somewhere else, and whatever he says goes. 9) If there is only one pasta that has been voted for and it has a single vote, that pasta will NOT win. This may seem a slightly unfair rule if no one has voted, but this would allow any Creepypasta to win the title with no competition whatsoever. The next month's runner-up will fill the gap of the month where either no pasta was voted or only one pasta was once. 10) Asking/begging people to vote for your Creepypasta will result in a 1-day ban and the deletion of any votes that Creepypasta may have achieved. 11) Failure to follow these rules will result in your post(s) being deleted. Depending on the frequency or severity of your violations, additional actions may also be taken as well. In the past, there has been too much trouble with people not following the rules, making it problematic to count the votes. As such, things will be kept neat and organized from now on. Finally, while not a "hard" rule, please keep off-topic chatter to a minimum. This is not an appropriate place to promote your submissions or gossip about current events. We have a talk page for that. ''Previous Creepypastas of the Month! '2013: '''January 2013: N/A February 2013: Funnymouth by Slimebeast, uploaded by TheCosmicDestroyer (DELETED BY REQUEST OF SLIMEBEAST) March 2013: Lavender Test by Pixelninja4 April 2013: The Cosmic Destroyer by TheCosmicDestroyer May 2013: I Won't Leave You by FlakyPorcupine and Tyrin7 June 2013: The Building by Moist Towelette July 2013: Just a "Nightmare" by FlakyPorcupine August 2013: Hanging Gardens by FlakyPorcupine September 2013: A Great Time by H. Phone October 2013: For, Sandra by Refreshing Demise ''' '''November 2013: Revolution by Sshakenbakee December 2013: Trichotillomania by Dustyfootwarrior '2014:' January 2014: Nightmares in Dreamworld by MrFuriousramos Feburary 2014: 3 Colors by WildViper009 March 2014: Eric by Fryz April 2014: Sombrero Wearing Dinosaur by Meds ''' '''May 2014: June 2014: July 2014: August 2014: September 2014: October 2014: November 2014: December 2014: '2015:' January 2015: ''The Choices of the Month'' Invader Zim; Ten Minutes to DOOM - 6 votes Milgram's Bunny - 1 vote Heliotropes - 5 votes Category:Creepypasta of the Month! Category:Browse Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Organization Category:Site Maintenance Category:Site Administration Category:Help Category:Help Desk Category:Special Category:Awesome Category:SUPER AWESOME AWARDS N' STUFF